Por Cinco Galeões
by Fire and Ice do 6v
Summary: Realidade Alternativa. Quando Draco acompanha o pai em uma visita ao Weasleys Artesões de Vassouras desde 1135 DC, ele se envolve em uma aposta sobre Quadribol com a caçula da família. Fanfic conjunta escrita para o projeto For The Win do fórum 6v.
1. A Arte das Vassouras

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**A Arte das Vassouras**

_por Diana Prallon_**  
><strong>

Apesar das companhias de vassouras de corrida terem dominado o mercado e tirado a importância dos artesãos, podia-se contar com um número grande o suficiente de fanáticos e apaixonados por quadribol para manter os artesões ocupados com consertos e personalizações de suas vassouras.

Houvera um tempo onde os Weasley eram os mais respeitados entre os artesãos, se dando ao luxo de escolher quem atenderiam ou não. Agora eram apenas uma família tentando sobreviver sem grandes recursos, mas ainda orgulhosos de sua profissão. Nenhum dos filhos de Arthur sentia-se inclinado a continuar na profissão, apesar de amarem quadribol. Desde que continuassem a ser pessoas com o caráter que ele ensinara, não se importaria. Se todos estivessem felizes, seria o suficiente.

Na tarde do dia 30 de Agosto toda a casa já estava excitada com os preparativos para a partida na manhã seguinte. Ron estava nervoso, os gêmeos não paravam de implicar, Percy extasiado com seu novo cargo de monitor. E Ginny, bem, preferia ficar sentada no ateliê, engolindo a inveja de braços cruzados e com fazendo bico, em silêncio.

Foi neste estado das coisas que Lucius Malfoy chegou, com seu filho trotando atrás, para pedir alguns reparos em algumas vassouras de sua coleção. Ginny via pouco o garoto, Draco, e sabia que ele desprezava o tipo de casa onde viviam, as galinhas ciscando e a grama grande demais. Ao mesmo tempo, amava os instrumentos e as vassouras trabalhadas em exibição. E, tentando liberar sua frustração, ela foi implicar com ele.

"Então, Malfoy. Admirando nosso trabalho? Bom, certamente melhor do que os Wasps tem feito nesta temporada, não? Tentando envergonhar todos vocês com os jogos que fez."

"Olha quem fala, Weasley, uma torcedora do Chudley Cannon! Diga-me, como vocês podem torcer para um time que _nunca consegue ganhar _uma só partida?.__ Ou por que exatamente vocês torcem para eles quando passam__ uma geração após a outra __repetindo o feito dos Wingtown Wanderers? É uma obsessão com a bandeira da cor dos seus cabelos?"

"Laranja é uma cor linda, melhor que esse branco azedo da sua cara. E, só para constar, eu torço pras Harpies."

"Ahh, uma mulher barbada. Bem, depois de tantos anos sem garotas, não me surpreende que tenha nascido uma tão... _Macho."_

"Ah, cale-se, Malfoy, você que é uma moça e mal sabe subir em uma vassoura."

"Eu vou ser escolhido para o time da minha casa, você vai ver. Eu vôo muito bem."

"Ahh, claro. Mas não esse ano, não é? Você não _pode jogar esse ano."_

"Meu pai vai dar um jeito nisso."

"Meu pai vai dar um jeito nisso" ela imitou, e riu. "E que posição o senhorzinho do mundo quer jogar?"

"Apanhador, é claro, é a melhor posição."

"Apanhador, rá! E diz que sabe jogar! Sabe, Malfoy, apanhador não tem graça nenhuma. Quando eu for pra Hogwarts eu quero jogar de artilheira. E aposto com você que te ganho mesmo com seus 150 pontos."

"Aposto. Adoro dinheiro fácil."

"5 galeões?"

"Feito."

E tudo começou.


	2. De Não Poder Entrar No Time de Quadribol

**CAPÍTULO 2**  
><strong>De Não Poder Entrar No Time de Quadribol<strong>

_Por Mialle Lemos_**  
><strong>

No primeiro ano de Ginny Weasley tudo que lhe importava era conseguir entrar no time de quadribol. Ela sabia que não podia, mas queria fazer tudo para que tivesse uma chance logo. Afinal, Harry conseguira, por que ela não seria capaz? Naquele ano, Draco Malfoy conseguira entrar no time como apanhador também, e sempre lhe lembrava da aposta pelos corredores de Hogwarts como se fosse um joguinho.

"Como eu posso vencer essa aposta, Weasley, se nem mesmo no time você está?"

"Logo estarei e você vai ver como se joga quadribol, Malfoy."

"Se você aprendeu com o Chudley Canons, terei prazer em aprender o que não fazer nunca."

"Eu torço pra Harpies, Malfoy!"

"Sempre esqueço isso, você e seu time são muito irrelevantes..."

Ele saia vitorioso e rindo sempre que podia citando tais coisas. Ginny acreditava que poderia jogar muito bem, acreditava que merecia uma chance no time, mas aquelas regras estúpidas não lhe permitiam tentar. Draco Malfoy acreditava que aquela menina jamais teria tal capacidade, ou qualquer capacidade. Ela nem mesmo tinha dinheiro, mesmo que isso aparentemente não fizesse diferença para sua capacidade como jogadora, apenas aparentemente, ela devia se preocupar em não passar fome ou coisa assim. Ou talvez os cinco galeões fossem pra comprar comida.

Nem foi preciso para Ginny pensar muito em como entrar no time, nem mesmo para Draco sobre como ser um bom apanhador, logo todos estavam apavorados demais com a idéia do Herdeiro de Slytherin. Draco parecia feliz, queria que todos os sangue-ruins desaparecessem. Ginny não dava a mínima para o sangue de ninguém, não achava bonito e não queria ninguém morto, mas tudo aquilo havia cancelado o quadribol e destruído suas chances naquele ano.

Quando Harry e seu irmão salvaram a garota trouxa que disseram estar possuída, Ginny ficou feliz. Pelo menos a escola não fecharia e poderia arrancar os cinco galeões e a dignidade de Draco de uma vez só. A perseguição e as pequenas brigas aconteciam por todo o castelo e não havia nada que pudesse impedi-los. Era tudo sobre quadribol e times e posições no campo e vencer, mesmo que não fosse naquele ano.

"Não tem como entrar no time."

"Está se lamentando _pra mim, Weasley?"_

"Só estou dizendo."

"Eu já sabia."

"Como se você fosse grande talento comprando vassouras pro seu time inteiro."

"Mas estou no time. Onde _você está mesmo? _Ah, lembrei,_ lugar nenhum."_

Ele tinha um ar presunçoso que fez Ginny desejar o direito de socá-lo como se não houvessem varinhas no mundo e tudo fosse nos modos trouxas de resolver problemas, como seu irmão parecia querer fazer.

Já Draco realmente estava se divertindo ante a idéia de mostrar que apanhador era realmente a melhor posição para se jogar quadribol e que ela sequer poderia ser uma artilheira muito boa por ser uma menina de cabelo vermelho que torce pra times perdedores.

"Mas eu vou conseguir."

"No dia que o Chudley Canons for campeão."

"Talvez seja a temporada de sorte deles."

"Não conte com isso."


	3. Você Tem Medo do Quê?

CAPÍTULO 3  
><strong>Você Tem Medo do Quê?<strong>

_Por Mialle Lemos_**  
><strong>

Ginny desceu do trem um tanto mais assustada dessa vez. Como nunca havia acontecido, nem no anterior. Aquelas porcarias de dementadores eram horríveis, parecia que nunca seria feliz, que nunca ganharia Draco no quadribol, que nunca teria cinco galeões para pagar caso perdesse, que nunca conseguiria terminar de arrumar sua vassoura, que jamais entraria para o time de quadribol e seria obrigada a ficar para sempre vendo Draco Malfoy ganhar partida após partida sentada ao lado de um trasgo que queria arrancar sua cabeça.

Talvez um pouco dramático, mas era assim que se sentia.

"Fiquei sabendo que você chorou, Malfoy."

"Ficou sabendo errado, Weasley. Nem pra saber das coisas você presta."

"Pode negar, sei que é vergonhoso na sua idade ficar chorando."

"Claro, mas diga-me, qual irmão você vai vender para pagar meus cinco galeões?" Ele riu da piada, Draco estava tentando recuperar o bom humor, depois daqueles malditos dementadores. Aquele maldito Sirius Black que deveria ser encontrado e morto o mais breve possível. "Você deveria vender pelo menos dois irmãos, um deles não vale cinco galeões, certeza."

"Sua família vale menos que cinco galões, Malfoy."

"Mas já sabemos que mesmo assim você não pode pagar por ela. Que tipo de aposta foi essa que me meti?"

Ela saia batendo os pés e completamente irritada, eles discutiam sobre os times e sobre o que fazer em cada situação, sobre os jogos e sobre o motivo do Chudley Canons estar naquela situação, mesmo que não houvesse nada de bom para dizer, a rivalidade das casas, de times, de posição no campo.

Naquela época os jogos de quadribol estavam um tanto mais tensos com a presença dos dementadores e a queda de Harry Potter naqueles dias por causa do ataque deles no jogo, Draco ficou dizendo que tudo era apenas drama da parte dele pra fingir que não ia perder a partida, enquanto Ginny acreditava que ele era afetado violentamente pelos dementadores como ele dizia.

"Quando você conseguir entrar no time, se conseguir, vai dizer também que foram os dementadores quando perder pra mim?"

"Eu te ganho mesmo com os dementadores, Malfoy, é você que fica chorando quando vê um, lembra?"

"Pode ser, mas pelo visto vão pegar esse Black logo."

"Sabia que indiretamente somos parentes dele? Você já deve ter observado as árvores genealógicas e coisa assim..."

"Vi sim, primo da minha mãe, aliás."

"Talvez você seja um criminoso também, Malfoy."

"De fato, deve ter alguma lei que deve me impedir de ter que falar com você, Weasley, mas aqui estou. Acho que é tudo um tanto de pena e querer ver como essa história vai acabar."

"Que história?"

"A história do que você vai vender para pagar meus cinco galeões."

Os dementadores estavam ao redor da escola, o quadribol agora era preocupante, eles poderiam acabar aparecendo. Ela podia observar escondida ali enquanto Draco Malfoy tentava praticar o feitiço do patrono numa sala vazia no meio da noite. E Ginny queria era saber do que ele tinha tanto medo agora.


	4. Posições e Disposições

CAPÍTULO 4

**Posições e Disposições**

_Por Katherine Barlow_**  
><strong>

Draco viu os olhos dela brilharem na direção do Cálice.

Na opinião dele, o principal problema da Weasley era... ela mesma. Sonhadora demais, pobretona demais e ainda por cima com aquele estúpido espírito aventureiro. Concluindo, Gryffindor demais. Dava náuseas.

Não negaria; se tornar o campeão de Hogwarts no Torneio Tribruxo seria o sonho de qualquer aluno. Mas tinha absoluta certeza de que alguns ali desperdiçavam mais espaço que ele, e poderiam morrer em seu lugar – porque não venceriam Durmstrang. Eles tinham _Viktor Krum, _e isso já resumia tudo; alguém com tanta capacidade de apanhar pomos em cima de uma vassoura era com certeza apto a fazer qualquer outra coisa.

E então o sorriso da Weasley murchou ao momento que Dumbledore anunciou que apenas os maiores de dezessete anos poderiam se inscrever. Draco não conseguiu conter uma risadinha; ela estava_ mesmo _contando que seria escolhida, que tinha alguma chance.

Estúpida, era isso que a resumia.

"Achava mesmo que seria capaz de representar Hogwarts nessa competição, Weasley?" ele zombou, assim que cruzou com ela nos corredores em meio a todos os estudantes indo para suas respectivas salas comunais.

"Mais chance que _você, certamente" _retrucou ela, encarando-o com superioridade.

"E pretendia fazer o quê, exatamente? Adestrar as galinhas do seu quintal e mostrar aos juízes como elas são obedientes?" Draco riu. "Você não tem habilidades para mostrar, _muito menos no Quadribol."_

"Cala a boca, seu bebê. Você não consegue nem montar direito em uma vassoura; só sabe fazer pose. Pensei que, depois de dois anos por aqui, eu veria as suas tão prometidas habilidades..."

"Mas olha quem está falando; a torcedora fracassada do Harpies!"

"... e tudo que você sabe fazer é perder para o Harry."

Draco deu uma gargalhada de desdém; Ginny pensou se algum dia o ouviria falar com algum tom de voz que não fosse esse.

"Por que _você n_ão se candidata à apanhadora ano que vem? E então veremos se é realmente capaz de me vencer."

"Já disse, ser apanhador é para fracos; os artilheiros é que são os bons."

"Está dizendo que Potter, o apanhador do _seu time, _é fraco?"

"Harry é um apanhador competente; é diferente... Mas a Slytherin está com um grande desfalque nesse quesito."

Ele estreitou os olhos. Mais uma característica que a definia como Gryffindor: _irritante demais._

"Isso é medo de perder para mim? Porque essa sua cabecinha vermelha não é o suficiente pra me amedrontar. Esse é o problema principal dos Weasley, além da deficiência constante em Gringotts." Draco riu da própria piada.

Ginny pensou que poderia dar um soco nele, naquele momento.

E, antes de respirar fundo para não azará-lo, considerou a hipótese de _talvez, um dia,_ jogar como apanhadora. Só para ter o prazer de vencê-lo, e então talvez ver a sua expressão de arrogante se desmanchar em mil pedacinhos diante da torcida arrebatada da Gryffindor.


	5. Quase Embate

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**Quase Embate**

_Por annacaribe_**  
><strong>

É claro que estava indignada por Umbridge ter tirado Harry do time. Era tão injusta toda aquela perseguição contra ele! Será que não viam que era tudo culpa daquela doninha quicante? Draco começara! Ele é que provocara Harry e os gêmeos até que eles não agüentassem mais se segurar. Tudo bem, eles se excederam – não que Ginny não fosse fazer o mesmo se estivesse no lugar deles – mas Malfoy também tinha que ser punido.

Pelo menos, Malfoy estava com uma cara péssima.

E uma vaga se abrira para Ginny no time da Gryffindor. Era como apanhadora, mas isso já abria as portas para que, no ano que vem pudesse jogar contra Malfoy como artilheira – Alicia e Angelina deixariam o time – e esfregar a vitória naquele nariz que ela duvidasse que fosse voltar ao estado normal depois dos socos de Harry. Venceria a aposta e Malfoy teria que engolir seu orgulho.

"Finalmente entrou para o time, Weasley. Pena que não vamos mais poder nos enfrentar."

"Pena é o que eu sinto pela sua cara não ter ficado do jeito que Harry deixou. Estava bem mais bonita daquele jeito."

"Pelo menos, minha cara teve conserto. E a sua que vai continuar pra sempre com essas sardas horrorosas?"

"Prefiro ter manchas no meu rosto do que na reputação da minha família."

"Uma Weasley falando de reputação? Sua família é mais pobre que..."

"Somos pobres, mas não fomos vistos no meio dos seguidores de você-sabe-quem quando ele retornou."

"Não sabia que agora o Potter deu para fazer fofoca. E se eu fosse você, não me intrometeria nesse assunto, já que sua família, apesar de tudo, não é considerada traidora do sangue. _Ainda."_

"Acho que ser traidor do sangue _ainda _é melhor do que comensal da morte."

"Acho que você devia se focar no quadribol, Weasley e não se meter no que não é chamada."

"Com medo de falar nisso?"

"Eu não estou com medo! Você é que mudou de assunto, porque sabe que não tem competência pra ganhar jogando como apanhadora."

"Muito mais competência do que você, até numa posição que não domino."

"Veremos, Weasley. Já que não podemos nos enfrentar ainda esse ano, aposto como a Taça das Casas vai ser da Slytherin."

"Vocês já têm uma derrota, quer mesmo arriscar, Malfoy?"

"Não tenho nada a perder... Já você... Vai ter que vender um irmão a mais, não é?"

"Está bem, cinco galeõs. E ano que vem, finalmente vamos nos enfrentar e aí você vai me pagar mais cinco galeões, Malfoy."

"Veremos... Feito."

Nem com as tentativas de Malfoy de desestabilizar Ron durante os jogos a Gryffindor se abalou. Ginny Weasley provou-se uma competente apanhadora e conduziu o time à vitória da Taça de Quadribol. Malfoy pagou com desgosto aqueles cinco galeões a ela, mas prometia aniquilá-la no ano seguinte, quando finalmente aquela velha aposta seria decidida. E enquanto isso, atormentava a garota o quanto podia na Brigada Inquisitorial, entre outros motivos, para fazer valer os cinco galeões perdidos.


	6. O Que O Dinheiro Não Compra

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**O Que O Dinheiro Não Compra**

_Por Katherine Barlow_**  
><strong>

"Eu sei o que você está fazendo."

A voz dela tirou Draco de seus devaneios e ele desviou os olhos do campo de Quadribol para encará-la. "Qualquer um que não seja cego pode ver o que estou fazendo, Weasley. Estou debruçado, observando a paisagem."

"Você sabe do que estou falando, Malfoy."

Draco sabia. Sabia, droga. Mas, por mais sombrios que fossem os momentos que estava vivendo, sempre valia a pena tentar tirar Weasley do sério.

"Eu sei?"

Ela respirou fundo e massageou as têmporas. Bingo; estava irritada. "Você pode, por favor, _não_ ser idiota_ por um momento?" E_le apenas ergueu a sobrancelha. Ginny percebeu a ausência da tão habitual arrogância em suas feições – tão estranhamente pálidas, há algum tempo – e isso lhe fez continuar._ "Eu sei q_ue foi você que enfeitiçou Katie e entregou aquele colar a ela. Você está se metendo com algo muito grande, Malfoy, e vai perder."

"Você diz isso para mim desde sempre, Weasley, e nem sempre está certa."

"E nem sempre estou errada", insistiu. "Não se trata de Quadribol – embora minha opinião quanto à suas habilidades nisso continue a mesma: você não nasceu para ser apanhador. Mas esse não é o caso. Isso é _magia negra,_ e sabe-se lá o que mais você planeja fazer. Se está seguindo alguma ordem de Você-Sabe-Quem..."

"Não se meta!" ele exclamou. O olhar dele se desestabilizou por um instante; ela enxergou um desespero ali muito escondido e enterrado, mas que tomava conta dele.

"Você _não tem provas_ para saber se fui eu quem enfeitiçou Bell; e muito menos para saber se estou envolvido em alguma coisa."

"Eu tenho olhos, Malfoy, e isso basta."

"Não, _não _basta. Essa sua cabecinha vermelha não sabe de tudo, Weasley."

"Olhe aqui", ela se exasperou. "Que merda! Você não sabe no que está entrando. Você está indo pelo caminho errado, como sempre foi, desde quando..."

"Olha só quem está falando de errado!" ele debochou. "A sua família sempre esteve em cima do muro, Weasley, então que direito teria _você _de falar alguma coisa? Ou os torcedores do Chudley Cannons finalmente resolveram tomar um partido para salvar o querido Potter?"

"É _Harpies, _caramba!" Ela fechou a cara, e parecia estar formigando de vontade de azará-lo. "A minha família está fora dessa guerra; não simpatizamos com Comensais da Morte", ela olhou diretamente nos olhos dele, "mas isso não é motivo para tomarmos a frente disso tudo. Só tenho certeza de uma coisa: você vai se dar mal, Malfoy. Todos vocês. E você vai acabar apodrecendo em Azkaban como o seu pai e..."

"O meu pai vai ser salvo." Ele garantia com uma certeza que não tinha. Queria que tudo fosse fácil e natural como apanhar pomos de ouro de novo. "Você verá."

Ela suspirou.

"Só quero que se lembre de que fui _eu_ quem ganhou os cinco galeões", disse. "E apostaria mais cinco que isso acabará mal. Para você."

E saiu, imaginando se teria uma oportunidade de vencê-lo no Quadribol mais uma vez.


	7. Vitórias e Derrotas

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**Vitórias e Derrotas**

_Por Diana Prallon_**  
><strong>

O quadribol já não era mais a mesma coisa.

Hogwarts já não era mais a mesma coisa.

O mundo já não era mais a mesma coisa.

Sim, tinha vencido Malfoy magistralmente fazendo 200 pontos só ela em uma partida, apesar dele ter pegado o pomo – o novo apanhador jamais seria um Harry, e era só sua primeira partida. Sim, a tão falada aposta tinha acabado e tinha ganhado seus cinco galeões.

Só que já não tinha importância. Não fazia diferença alguma, porque o mundo todo estava _errado._ Estava cada vez mais difícil ver a verdade, mas fato que ao entrar no pátio parecia que todas as pessoas eram apenas uma; o mesmo garoto e a mesma garota de novo e de novo. Todos viviam em um estado de alerta, de semi-terror. De infelicidade e incerteza.

Sua família continuava, para todos, absolutamente neutra. Sob os panos, a morte do diretor mudara tudo, e a fuga de seu irmão com Harry era prova disso.

E não era apenas sua família, mas também sua longa relação com Draco. Estava amarga, e odiava-o pela morte de Dumbledore. Ao mesmo tempo, via que ele carregava o peso e a dor nos olhos, e não podia deixar de se perguntar pelo que ele não teria passado para chegar aquele ponto.

Tudo precisava mudar.

Nada naquela guerra era _certo._

* * *

><p>Ele não tinha varinha, ele estava perdido, no meio de tantos lutadores. Aquela era a hora final para todos eles: não havia mais um muro, pois o combate era livre. Tão livre que, aos seus pés, jazia Fred no chão.<p>

Hermione e Ron estavam ali, mas ela não queria chorar. Não adiantaria chorar, não o traria de volta. Estava com raiva, e só queria descontar em alguém.

"Tudo isso é _sua culpa._ Se Dumbledore estivesse aqui..."

"Eu não estaria" ele respondeu, opaco.

E ela olhou para ele, irritada e insensível.

"A sua vida pela dele, Malfoy, era esse o trato? Mas que tipo de mesquinharia você..."

"A minha família pela vida dele" revelou, sombrio. "Vai dizer que não faria o mesmo pela sua?"

Os dois se encararam, os olhos igualmente duros e machucados.

"Você perdeu seu irmão. Sinto muito. Está com raiva do _mundo _e_ descontando _em mim__ porque não pode suportar a dor. Pode dizer honestamenteque não faria qualquer coisa pela sua família?"

Ele a olhou nos olhos, e antes tivessem lágrimas a serem derramadas. Aquele vazio doía mais do que ela podia suportar.

* * *

><p>O salão estava cheio de comemorações e sobreviventes. Os Malfoy estavam fortemente unidos, felizes apenas terem sobrevivido. Ginny poderia estar feliz, se não visse no fundo dos olhos de Draco o quanto ele ainda estava abalado e partido.<p>

E, sem pensar, aproximou-se e colocou a mão sobre a do rapaz.

"Aposto cinco galeões como posso te ajudar."

O sorriso fraco e meio triste dele foi tudo que foi preciso para que ela soubesse que mais uma aposta estava selada. Só não imaginava aonde isso os levaria.


	8. Epílogo: Por Cinco Galeões

**Epílogo**

**Por Cinco Galeões**

_Por Diana Prallon_**  
><strong>

Draco tinha perdido três vezes cinco galeões para Ginny Weasley.

Mas esse não era o problema.

O problema não era ela ser uma artilheira excelente, e uma apanhadora razoável.

O problema não era ela estar sempre irritantemente certa a respeito dele, ou ter se disposto a ajudá-lo mesmo quando toda sua família achava que ele era bastante responsável pelo caos daquele último ano dele na escola.

O verdadeiro problema é que, junto com seus quinze galeões, tinha perdido seu coração.

Ás vezes pensava que tinha sido aos poucos – como o dinheiro. Ás vezes pensava que já tinha o perdido quando aceitou a primeira aposta. Mas a maior parte das vezes tinha certeza que ela não tinha roubado seu coração de forma alguma.

Ela juntara os pedaços, o colocara na forma, esquentara-o no fogo, martelara-o, até que estivesse forjado novamente. Pedaço por pedaço, um de cada vez. E, claro, cada vez entremeada por longas tagarelices.

Ginny era bonita, e mais, era destemida e corajosa. Não tinha medo de coisa alguma, e certamente não tinha medo dele, ou o adorava. Ela apenas fazia por ele o que era preciso ser feito, e ele sabia disso.

Mas amava-a mesmo assim, não só por isso, mas por todas as outras coisas.

Pela forma como ela o desafiava, e pela forma como ela cruzava os braços.

Pela forma como ela subia em sua vassoura, e pela forma como ela lançava-se em longos arremedos para o chão para desviar de artilheiros e balaços.

Pela forma como insistia em ganhá-lo, e não levá-lo a sério.

Ginny passeava pelo campo, a goles na mão, fazendo um gol facilmente. Os torcedores do Harpies vibraram, e ela levantou os braços em comemoração. As palmas encheram o estádio, e ela fez uma cambalhota no ar, sorrindo.

Os Wasp não tinham chance, mesmo com o pomo em sua mão.

O jogo acabou, e ela veio em sua direção.

"Meus cinco galeões, Malfoy." Falou, com um sorriso maroto.

Sem temer e sem duvidar ele falou para ela:

"Não quero te dar cinco galeões, Weasley." Ela encarou-o, em incredulidade. Draco nunca fora um mau pagador. "Eu quero que você tenha toda a minha fortuna. E minha casa. E meu nome."

Ela continuava apenas a olhar, sem entender, enquanto ele se colocava sobre um dos joelhos.

"Case comigo, Ginevra Weasley."

Assim, simples – sem nem mesmo um beijo antes, ou qualquer romance. Não era preciso, ele já sabia (talvez sempre tivesse sabido) que Ginny era a mulher da vida dele. Aquela que o desafiaria e o acompanharia, igualmente. Aquela que poderia ser sua esposa, sua igual.

Para manter a tradição das Harpies, a primeira coisa que ela fez foi quebrar sua vassoura na cabeça dele, sob os flashes enlouquecidos dos fotógrafos.

E, então, o puxou para si, beijando-o pela primeira vez, lábios, línguas e narizes encontrando-se em um movimento natural e fácil, como se tivessem feito isso milhares de vezes antes.

"Achei que nunca pediria."

Ele perdera seu coração por cinco galeões.


End file.
